halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Kaiser
*Assistant Scientist for the . *Scientific Advisor for the . *Chief scientist for ONI. (After Dr. Halsey betrays ONI in 2558) |Affiliation= *ONI (2552-2597) |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= *M6 Pistol *Combat Knife |Equipment= |Abilities= |Specialty= *Immunology (PhD) *Polymath *Weapons Manufacturer *Xenoarchaeology *Recovery and reverse-engineering of Forerunner technology }} Vincent Kaiser was a brilliant German scientist for ONI and assisted during the Human Covenant War. After ONI learned about Dr. Halsey joining , Vincent became the Chief scientist for ONI, overseeing many different projects and programs; and participating in various archaeological finds, mainly powerful Forerunner artifacts. Biography Early Life Vincent was born in 2532 in an unknown city in Germany. He lived a happy childhood for the most part, until his mother died of an unknown disease. His father was unable to cope with the loss of his wife and decided to commit suicide. The deaths of both his parents left him emotionally scarred. He was taken to a foster care center in Cambridge, Massachusetts. The adoption had been successful and he lived with his new mother, who was a teacher; and his father, who was a scientist for a research facility. Although he was picked on for being younger and smarter than his peers, he exceeded the schools standards and graduated at the top of his class. He wrote his admissions letter about his biological parents death's and how he would find a cure for the disease his mother had died of. He was recommended to take Immunology by the universities admissions department. With that in mind he attended Harvard University's School of Engineering and Applied Sciences and studied Immunology. By age 18, he had completed his doctoral dissertation and graduated with a Doctorate degree in Immunology. Joining ONI —Vincent discusses his idea's with an ONI recruiter. In 2552, he was recruited by ONI. He was seen as highly intelligent and of good moral character. He wanted to learn more about science that his father couldn't teach him. His father feared that he would only make more mistakes due to his unreasonable obsessions throughout the course of their work. He was reassigned to work with a more prominent scientist, Dr. Catherine Halsey. After hearing about the SPARTAN-II Program, he thought that her work was "beyond inspirational", and was eager to learn from her perspective. By August 2552, Vincent Kaiser and his father learned about the incoming attack on Reach and evacuations were made. Vincent, arrogant as he was, killed his father determining that he was no longer an important figure in his life. When he boarded the UH-144 Falcon, he was questioned by a pilot about his father missing. He then created the scheme that his father was captured by Covenant forces and that no rescue would be required because he feared that they had already killed him. In 2553, He worked alongside a team of scientists at an unknown research facility, trying to find a cure to the . His test subjects only resulted in stronger infection. Quickly, he set off the alarms and made his escape. Few employees managed to escape the contamination. By 2554 he was promoted to scientific adviser. With the Flood eradicated in December 2552, Vincent abandoned his career in immunology and started to work in multiple fields instead, leading teams of scientists on archaeological discoveries of forerunner artifacts as his primary focus. Zeta Halo Project Vincent was to supervise his own team to uncover Forerunner artifacts on Zeta Halo. He knew from experience that there was only two rooms to find the rings activation key or index; the Library or the control room. As they set off, he took note of the rings environment. There were other explorers and archaeologist's surveying Zeta Halo. He’d known that Luther and Henry would be one step ahead of him, but they would keep him updated on their findings so he wouldn’t have to waste any time. His mission had been to find the activation key and secure it, and that was what he was going to do. That mission had come to a standstill when he had heard about Luther’s findings; that a countdown was occurring on Zeta Halo, in a corridor connected to one of the installations atmosphere and climate control centers, he checked his data pad and found out that other Halo rings had identical countdowns on every single one. He and his team had evacuated Zeta Halo, and were relocated to a research facility on Voi. At the research facility, Vincent was studying the findings on Zeta Halo along with Olympia Vale. He couldn’t believe their current progress, accomplishing very little this far, he saw Luther and Henry as time wasting and was eager to take over the project under Bob Casper’s discretion, but he knew that wouldn’t happen anytime soon. When the Sangheili strode towards them, accompanied by Spartan Frank Kodiak, he made no effort in smiling as he exchanged introductions. Vincent sat in his office looking out the bullet proof, and if possible, plasma proof window. He heard from his superiors that the Huragok had been successful in opening the portal to the Ark. He noticed a humming sound, then saw the items on his desk vibrate and rattle. He gathered his data pad and other precious valuables and evacuated the building, along with other personnel. He left Voi and headed to his main research facility at HIGHCOM. The SPARTAN-V Program —Vincent discussing the SPARTAN-V Program with Serin Osman. In 2568, Vincent was given clearance by Admiral Serin Osman to run the SPARTAN-V Program. He consulted with many other scientists and manufacturers to create "The perfect soldier". So, he'd been tasked with overseeing the program, making sure it was a complete success. MORE TO FOLLOW Searching for the Apple of Eden —Vincent during his search for the Apple of Eden. Death —Vincent while battling Zephyr ‘Rorke. Personality Vincent Kaiser was originally a friendly man who was good friends with his co-workers and superiors. He was a clever scientist, however he appeared to be obsessed with science even saying that the SPARTAN program created by Doctor Catherine Halsey was "beyond inspirational". He was seen to be a highly intelligent and unpredictable individual, with an outstanding mental agility and incredible level of cunning and intellect. He was also a calculating sociopath, and almost ruthlessly utilized other people's lives in his intensely villainous schemes and had no qualms about how he killed people in creative ways. He avidly labelled Zephyr as a fool and saw his preference to rely on powered armor to his "cowardly" nature, and would also frequently consider himself to be a sacrificial person, in order to achieve his goals, while he presumed that Draco would make no such actions to accomplish his. The Occult Vincent believed strongly in the occult and the quest to find hidden . He believed that the forerunner artifacts would give him immense power over his enemies, while dangerous artifacts would be used as traps or as trade value for the Covenant. Giving his the best strategic advantage over his enemies.